


Against

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Scratching, blood is drawn, sex against a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Loki loves looking at himself during sex.





	Against

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 4- mirror sex

Loki has a strange fascination with being able to look at himself while having sex. It had started when he was young, and he had masturbated in the bathing chambers across from the wall with the mirror. He had realized quickly that watching the pleasure etched on his face did more for his arousal than his hand. It was narcisstic, as Loki was accussed many times by many different men and women alike, but, truly, the best sex, he found, was always up against a mirror.

That is why right now Thor is thrusting into Loki while up against a mirror. Loki is being held up only by his legs wrapped around Thor's back and Thor's hands on his ass, as he  knew he could not be fucked against the mirror. Thor must be against it, so Loki can watch himself, he explained. Thor tried to convince Loki to fuck on the bathroom counter by the mirror as that was less taxing on his muscles, but Loki called him weak, and convinced Thor pretty thoroughly.

He isn't able to fuck Loki as hard as he would like, but Loki is still full of extreme pleasure. He loves watching the way he bounces on Thor's cock and the different ways his face scrunches up when Thor hits his prostate. He loves watching his hair as it flies with each bounce and he loves being able to see the deep scratches he leaves on Thor's back as he cries out his pleasure. 

Thor tries to kiss Loki, but Loki ducks away, unwilling to miss any part of the movie that plays in front of him on the mirror. Thor scowls for a second, slows down his pace as a pathetic punishment, but Loki only enjoys the slower pace more. It gives him more time to watch himself at his best, being split by the girth and length of Thor's magnificent cock. 

Thor settles for Loki's collarbone, and he licks and sucks for as long as he can handle, and then he throws his head back. It hits the mirror hard and the mirror vibrates. A sweaty spot is left in the form of Thor's hair, and Thor is lucky that Loki has no interest in looking at that spot. 

Loki scrapes his nails down Thor's back and he watches as some of his nail polish chips off, and he smirks when he sees blood seep from the scratches. Thor moans at the feeling, and Loki sticks his finger nails in his flesh in order to leave crescent-shaped marks. Thor bites down on Loki's shoulder in retaliation, and Loki has to prevent himself from closing his eyes.

His expression is pure gold--enough that Loki has to remind himself Thor is the golden child and not him--when Thor thrusts deeply into him and draws blood at his shoulder. 

Everything is perfect when Loki is allowed to watch himself. It doesn't take long for his orgasm to wash over him and get all over himself and Thor' chest, and Loki relaxes into Thor still fucking deeply into him. This expression is his favorite, when he's in his post-orgasmatic bliss. His eyes are cloudy and his arms are wrapped around Thor's neck, but he is still bouncing all over. He puts his chin on Thor's shoulder and waits for him to finish. 

Thor's pace quickens, then stutters and he pushes himself in as far as he can. His hips jerk with his orgasm and Loki can happily feel it filling him up. Thor finishes and gasps deeply for a good breath of air, before he slowly relaxes his grip on Loki and sets him down. 

The mirror is an absolute mess, but it'll be cleaned before next time, and Loki smiles at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after my college algebra exam. For reference im in high school fjdufejdj


End file.
